mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Herbatka u Discorda/Transkrypt
:ptaków :Discord: śmiech :Fluttershy: Dobra herbatka? :Discord: Oo, tak. :Fluttershy: Kanapkę z marchwią i imbirem? :Discord: Oo, pamiętałaś, żeby odciąć dla mnie skórkę. :Fluttershy: Oczywiście, że tak. Wiem jak je lubisz. :palce Discorda: mlaskają :Discord: Serio robisz najlepsze mini przekąski. :palec Discorda: beka :Discord: Co się mówi? :palec Discorda: Przepraszam. :Discord: Och, wstyd je gdziekolwiek zabierać. :Fluttershy: śmiech :Discord: Czy mogę prosić o kolejną kostkę cukru? :Fluttershy: O nie, bardzo mi przykro, ale skończyły się. :Discord: To mogę nam wyczarować nową porcję. :Fluttershy: Nie trzeba, i tak wybieram się do sklepu. Muszę zrobić zakupy na nasz następny podwieczorek. :Discord: O, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tyle pracy wkładasz w przygotowanie tych przyjątek. :Fluttershy: Och, to naprawdę nic takiego. :Discord: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Wiem, że wykorzystuję twoją gościnność już o wiele za długo. Najwyższy czas bym ci się zrewanżował. Co robić? Co robić? :Discord 2: Ty zorganizuj następny podwieczorek. :Discord: Mam pomysł. Teraz ja zorganizuję podwieczorek... u siebie. :Discord 2: Ej to był mój pomysł. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Discord: No Fluttershy... :Lektor: Herbatka u Discorda :Discord: Co sądzisz o moim genialnym supernadzwyczajnym pomyśle, żeby następny podwieczorek był u mnie? :Fluttershy: Jesteś pewien? Nie chciałabym ci sprawiać kłopotów. :Discord: Ty kłopotów? Nigdy. Zapraszam cię. :Fluttershy: Przyjmuje zaproszenie. Już nie mogę się doczekać. :Discord: Ja też. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że nie chcę czekać. Poważnie nie chcę, więc może zjemy ten podwieczorek jutro po południu? :Fluttershy: Dla mnie super. A wiesz Discord, jeszcze nigdy u ciebie nie byłam. :Discord: A ja jeszcze nigdy nie podejmowałem w swoim domu gości. :eksplozja :Discord: I nigdy nie wyprawiałem u siebie podwieczorku, a to tyle pracy. Dziękuję za herbatkę i przekąskę, ale naprawdę muszę już lecieć. :Fluttershy: Ee, Discord, zanim pójdziesz, czy możesz pomóc posprzątać? :Discord: Proszę bardzo, jest normalnie, tak jak lubisz. To do juterka. :Discord: Będzie cudownie. :Discord: Okej, Fluttershy bardzo się stara, żeby podejmować mnie doskonałym podwieczorkiem... Co by tu zrobić, żeby mój podwieczorek był jeszcze bardziej doskonały? :Pearly Stitch: Przepraszam, złociutki, mówiłeś do mnie? :Discord: Nie, droga pani, mówiłem do siebie. :Discord 2: Ale ja z tobą nie gadam. :Discord: To dla Fluttershy. :Discord 2: Oo, no dobra, ale postaraj się. Musisz dla niej wybić ten podwieczorek ze wszystkich baz. To jest nasza pierwsza przyjaciółka. :Discord: Mnie nie musisz tego mówić. Dała nam szanse, kiedy nikt inny nie dał. :Discord 2: Ona sprawia, że chcemy być lepszymi sobą. Fluttershy zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze. :Discord: Oczywiście muszę jej dać wszystko, co najlepsze. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem? To co odpowiesz mi wreszcie, czy nie? :Pearly Stitch: Ja? Myślałam, że rozmawiasz z... :Discord: Szkoda czasu. Lecę przygotować podwieczorek godny Fluttershy. :Discord: Przepraszam, czy to tu Fluttershy zwykle kupuje herbatę? :"Jasmine Leaf": O tak, zgadza się. :Discord: O to wspaniale. Jutro ma mnie zaszczycić swoją wizytą, chciałbym zatem kupić najlepszą z twoich herbat. Proszę o coś superspecjalnego. :"Jasmine Leaf": Jestem pewna, że posmakuje jej zielona z pączkami róży. :Discord: O, hoho, interesujące, ale czy te różane pączki idą w boczki i zazieleniają cię. :"Jasmine Leaf": Eee, no... nie. To chodzi o smak. :Discord: Jaka nuda. Pas. Chwila! Owocowe nuty. Wygląda ciekawie. Jakie to nuty? Ja to bym chętnie poszedł w coś jazzującego. :"Jasmine Leaf": Ona jest po prostu smaczna jak wszystkie nasze herbaty. :Discord: Czyli wasze herbaty nadają się tylko do picia? :"Jasmine Leaf": Aha. :Discord: Oho, znam sposób, żeby to zmienić. :herbaty śpiewają :Discord: Owocowe nuty. Biorę je. :"Jasmine Leaf": Czy ty na pewno przyjaźnisz się z Fluttershy? Jesteś taki bardzo... inny niż ona. :Discord: Tak, przyjaźnię się. Ona mnie rozumie w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Czy na pewno przyjaźnisz się z Fluttershy? Co za bezczelność. Kartą można płacić? :Discord: Dzień dobry. :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": Yy, czy mogę ci pomóc coś znaleźć? :Discord: Tak, owszem. Poproszę o najlepszy serwis, to dla mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Fluttershy. :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": E, twoja przyjaciółka to Fluttershy? :Discord: Tak, wścibski sprze-dawco. Dlaczego to cię tak dziwi? Fakt, że ona jest z tych cichszych, no ja się trochę no popisuję, hehe. Ale wiedz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i chcę mieć dla niej najlepszy serwis. :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": Em, to może zainteresuje cię nasz klasyk, „herbatka dla dwojga”? :Discord: Imbryk tylko do nalewania? Ale to okropne nudziarstwo. :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": Przecież właśnie do tego służą wszystkie imbryki. :Discord: Nie, mylisz się. Tak lepiej, nie pakuj, poleci ze mną. :Discord: No dobrze, mam już doskonałą herbatę i doskonały serwis. Co się jeszcze przyda, by podwieczorek był udany? O, no jasne, dekoracje. :Discord: Niezłe, ale zdecydowanie za mało dobre dla Fluttershy. :Piniata: kicha :Discord: O hoho, lepiej. Oo, jeszcze serwetki, sprawię, żeby one... albo może czy... nie no brak mi pomysłu. Jak mam je udoskonalić? Co by tu zrobić? Sprawić, żeby świeciły. Ale to jeszcze za mało dla Fluttershy, może niech latają? Blask latanie i hoho, składanie. Blask, latanie, składanie w śmieszne kształty, na przykład... :Pinkie Pie: Ee, Discord? Wszystko dobrze? :Discord: Pinkie Pie, dobrze, że cię widzę. Jako kucyk od przyjęć i nie najbliższa przyjaciółka Fluttershy, doradź mi coś. Zaprosiłem ją na podwieczorek i on musi być doskonały. Nie, musi być jeszcze lepszy niż doskonały! :Pinkie Pie: Och, Discord, jak zaaaawsze przesadzasz. Zadbaj o to, żeby Fluttershy czuła się komfortowo. To będzie dla ciebie łatwe, bo świetnie ją znasz. :Discord: Jesteś naprawdę świetną ekspertką od przyjęć. Dziękuję Pinkie Pie. Czuję się teraz o wiele lepiej. :Pinkie Pie: Co tam, drobnostka. :Pinkie Pie: Przepraszam, gdzie leżą świecące, latające, składające się serwetki. :Discord: Fluttershy ma się czuć komfortowo, ma się czuć komfortowo. Cóż, to nie powinno być problemem. :Piniata: Ajajajajajajaj! kicha :herbaty śpiewają :Discord: O rety, jednak to może być problem. :herbaty śpiewają :Discord: Może nie jest tak źle, jak myślę. Może Fluttershy będzie się czuła dobrze na podwieczorku u mnie? A może powinienem się z kimś skonsultować? Co o tym myślisz? :Discord: Jest źle? :Discord 2: Gorzej! Fluttershy nie będzie się tu dobrze czuć. Coś ty zrobił?! :Discord: Chciałem, żeby ten podwieczorek był inny i wyjątkowy jak ja, a zamiast tego będzie chaotyczny i dziwny... jak ja. A jeśli kucyki w herbaciarni i w sklepie miały rację? Jak Fluttershy zobaczy, że to miejsce jest zwariowane i stwierdzi, że jednak bardzo się różnimy i nie będzie się chciała ze mną przyjaźnić? oddycha :Discord 2: Wyluzuj. Naprawimy to. Pora wezwać ekipę. Dobra, szefie, jaki jest plan? :Discord: Co robić, co robić, co robić? Już wiem! Znamy Fluttershy i wiemy co lubi. Po pierwsze musimy wyrzucić wszystkie nowe rzeczy. :Discord 2: Słyszeliście? Robimy porządek. :i odgłosy sprzątania :Discord 3: Piniata z głowy... :herbaty śpiewają :Discord: Załatwiłem wam podróż dookoła Equestrii. Dobra robota, chłopaki, ale jeszcze dużo do zrobienia. :Reszta Discordów: A drugie śniadanie? Miała być przerwa. :Discord: To miejsce musi być bardziej Fluttershy, a trochę mnie ja. Wiem, że moja droga przyjaciółka uwielbia wygodne fotele. Ale nie na suficie. Jestem pewien, że woli schody, które dokądś prowadzą. Choć nigdy mi tego nie mówiła, dam głowę, że Fluttershy lubi grawitację. Dobra chłopaki to dobry początek, ale zaczekajcie. Pokażę wam jak to się robi. Potrzebujemy trochę tego... i odrobinę tamtego... :Reszta Discordów: zdziwienie :Discord: I całe mnóstwo tego! wzdycha :Discord 2: Jakie to nudne, znaczy normalne. :Discord: Dziękuję. :Discord 2: Pięknie, dekoracja okien jest doskonale przeciętna. :Discord: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. :Discord 2: Chcesz powiedzieć...? :Discord: Mhmm. :Discord i jego sobowtóry: Przebieranki! :muzyka :Discord 2: Koszmarnie. Koszmarnie. Koszmarnie. Koszma... teraz jest cudownie! :pszczół :Discord: krzyczy :Discord: No dobrze, przejrzyjmy karty do konwersacji. chrząka Jest mi niezmiernie miło gościć cię u siebie. Czytałaś ostatnio jakąś dobrą książkę? Twój ogródek wygląda absolutnie uroczo. :Discord i jego sobowtóry: Tak trzymać! :Discord: O dziwne, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czuję się dziwnie. W sumie czuję się kompletnie normalnie. I nareszcie wszystko jest doskonałe dla Fluttershy. :wybija :Discord: W samą porę. :drzwi :Fluttershy: Discord, tak się cieszę, że nareszcie zobaczę jak mieszkasz. :Discord: Witam cię, proszę, wejdź do środka. :Fluttershy: Jestem niezmiernie ciekawa. Och, oo. :Discord: Coś cię trapi? :Fluttershy: Nie, nie, ależ skąd. Tylko jestem trochę zaskoczona, tu jest... uroczo. :Discord: Proszę, racz usiąść. :Fluttershy: A gdzie? :Discord: O tutaj. :Fluttershy: Och. :Discord: Myślę, że zielona herbatka, którą dla nas wybrałem, będzie ci smakowała. :Fluttershy: Uu, a czy po niej zzieleniejemy? Czy ona jest zazdrosna o inne herbaty? Jak ona działa? Co robi? :Discord: Aa, cóż, ma wyborny smak. :Fluttershy: Oo, fajnie. :Discord: Mamy dziś szczególnie piękną pogodę. :Fluttershy: Tak, tak to fakt. :Discord: I pomyśleć, że tak niedawno padało. :Fluttershy: Aha. :Discord: Lecz dzisiejsza pogoda jest wyjątkowo ładna. Jak już uprzednio wspomniałem... Czy masz ochotę na tosta z masłem? :Fluttershy: E, Discord, zachowujesz się jakbyś nie był sobą. Czy dobrze się czujesz? :Discord: Co masz na myśli? :Fluttershy: No, chodzi o... twoje ubranie i jeszcze o to, co mówisz i w jaki sposób to mówisz i właściwie to o wszystko. :Discord: Droga Fluttershy, nie martw się, zapewniam cię, że pierwszy raz czuję się całkowicie normalnie. A teraz pozwól, że ci doleję. Oou, niezdara ze mnie. To krępujące. :Fluttershy: Ee, co się z tobą dzieje? :Discord: Ja nie mam bladego pojęcia. :Fluttershy: Och, Discord, przecież ty zaczynasz znikać! :Discord: Ou, coś podobnego. Czytałaś ostatnio jakąś dobrą książkę? :Discord: Próbowałaś tych ciastek? Powiem ci, że są wyborne. Ich sekret to duża ilość masła. :Fluttershy: Co się z tobą dzieje. To normalne zachowanie nie jest normalne dla ciebie. :Discord: Ależ, o czym ty mówisz? Jestem sobą, to wszystko. :Fluttershy: To nieprawda! Teraz jesteś taki jak wszyscy. :Fluttershy: piszczy Im bardziej to robisz, tym bardziej znikasz. No jasne, ty jesteś istotą z chaosu, bycie normalnym jest dla ciebie szkodliwe. :Discord: Ahaha, interesujące. To mi przypomniało coś, co usłyszałem dzisiaj na targu. :Fluttershy: Przestań, proszę. Musisz na powrót stać się nienormalnym sobą. Szybko, Discord, zrób coś chaotycznego, póki jeszcze możesz, proszę! :Discord: Coś chaotycznego? Postaram się. Oo, nie jest dobrze. :Fluttershy: To muszę coś wymyślić. Aa, dobra, w porządku, to może... :brzdęk :Fluttershy: O nie, przewróciłam filiżankę. To dość chaotyczne, prawda? :Discord: ziewa :Fluttershy: A gdyby... Mm, o jeny, wzięłam gryza z każdej kanapki, a do tego mówię z pełną buzią. Ale dziwacznie. No i co lepiej? Ok, spróbuję myśleć tak jak ty. Co zrobiłby Discord? Tak, myślę, że stworzyłby swojego sobowtóra, żeby mieć więcej pomysłów. Ale jeden nie wystarczy, potrzeba więcej, znacznie więcej. :Fluttershy: Hejka, Fluttershy'ki, jakieś pomysły jak można zakłócić ten podwieczorek? Hej, Fluttershy, dzięki, że pytasz. Po pierwsze, zmień wystrój tego wnętrza, w końcu tu mieszka Discord. Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie ma schodów prowadzących donikąd? Robi się. :Fluttershy: Lepiej, ale jeszcze czegoś tu brakuje. No to rozumiem. To działa! Dobra co dalej? Meble na podłodze? Zbyt zwyczajnie. Postawmy je tam, gdzie nie powinny być. Przydałby się szezlong, który biega za tobą, bo tak będzie śmiesznie. Ej, bawisz się w berka? :Discord: Hahahaha. Hahahahaha! :Fluttershy: O, i mógłbyś mieć specjalną herbatę owocową, która potrafi śpiewać. :Discord: Jasne, już się robi. :herbaty śpiewają :Fluttershy: Możesz ją podać na latającym stoliku. Nigdy mi tego nie mówiłeś, ale myślę, że nie lubisz grawitacji. :Discord: To fakt. Po co być przywiązanym do ziemi, kiedy można tak. :Fluttershy: Haha, i właśnie na coś takiego liczyłam w twoim domu. :Discord: Liczyłaś na coś takiego? Ale to nie przypomina podwieczorków u ciebie. :Fluttershy: Nie oczekiwałam, że twój podwieczorek będzie taki jak mój. Różnimy się. :Discord: Tak wiem. Bałem się, że gdy zobaczysz jak bardzo się różnimy, nie będziesz się chciała ze mną przyjaźnić. :Fluttershy: Co? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? :Discord: Bo inni uważają, że nasza przyjaźń nie ma żadnego sensu. :Fluttershy: Niech tak myślą, ale dla mnie ma sens. Gdybym cię nie znała, nie pomyślałabym o śpiewającej herbacie. Dzięki tobie otworzyłam się na tyle nowych możliwości i niemożliwości. Więc po prostu chcę ci powiedzieć, że lubię cię, bo jesteś tak bardzo różny ode mnie. :Discord: Naprawdę? :Fluttershy: Oczywiście, że tak głuptasie. Poza tym, co to Discord bez odrobiny chaosu? :Discord: Hoho, świetnie, w takim razie nie muszę już nosić tego. Ups! Haha, zapomniałem, że mam na sobie jeszcze to. :Fluttershy: śmiech No dobrze, a co będzie z podwieczorkiem? :Fluttershy: A wiesz, twój ogród jest naprawdę bardzo ładny. :Discord: Dziękuję, że zauważyłaś. A ja zauważyłem, że już wypiłaś herbatkę. :Piniata: Aj! kicha :Fluttershy: Na zdrowie. :Discord: Bardzo miło mi ciebie gościć. :Fluttershy: A ja się cieszę, że tu jestem i uważam, że masz superowy dom, bo on jest taki jak ty. :Discord: Dziękuję, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: To może teraz spróbujemy tych apetycznych kanapek? :Discord: Haha, czytasz w moich myślach. :herbaty śpiewają :Fluttershy i Discord: śmiech :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Discordant_Harmony Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu